An inkjet recording device can form (print) images on a plurality of recording papers by ejecting ink from an ejection head, and recording papers on which images are formed are sequentially stacked in a sheet discharging tray. In recent years, the inkjet recording device is connectable to a plurality of personal computers. Therefore, different documents may be printed in response to requests from the users. In this case, recording papers, on which the different documents are individually printed, are stacked in the sheet discharging tray. When an inkjet recording device has a FAX function in addition to recording papers on which documents from personal computers are printed, recording papers, on which documents received through the FAX function are printed, are also stacked in the sheet discharging tray.
When the recording papers (printed matters) on which the plurality of documents are individually printed are stacked in a stack in this way, some time is taken for the individual users to sort out the stacked recording papers to pick up their own desired recording paper or papers therefrom. To cope with this, there have been proposed in which paper pieces such as printed tags are attached to recording papers so as to facilitate the sorting out of the respective documents in the stack of recording papers stacked in the sheet discharging tray (see JP-A-10-87148 and JP-A-2006-21449).
According to the invention disclosed in JP-A-10-87148, however, since an ejection head for forming images on recording papers and an ejection head for performing printing on tags are provided separately, it is difficult to meet demands for reduction in size of a main body of a printer and production cost of the printer.
JP-A-2006-21449 discloses a laser printer including a photosensitive drum, in which images are formed both on recording papers and paper pieces which are attached thereto. However, since the printer is the laser printer, the position to attach paper pieces to recording papers needs to be positioned at an upstream side in a conveying direction of recording papers relative to an image forming position where the photosensitive drum is provided. In reality, according to the configuration disclosed in JP-A-2006-21449, the position where paper pieces are attached to recording papers is set to a position which is largely spaced away from the photosensitive drum and towards the upstream side. Since a recording paper needs to travel to the photosensitive drum with a paper piece attached thereto, the paper piece may be separated from the recording paper halfway to the photosensitive drum.